The Fine Line Of Love Between Us
by Team GEMINI
Summary: A friend who's been with you through the thick and thin, never asking for anything in return, but what happens if you tell a life changing lie? AMV COMPLETE www . youtube . com/watch?v*equalsign*QFW2xjJtmPA


_**The Fine Line Of Love Between Us**_

**_ティムジェミニ_**

_By Team GEMINI_

xYuki - HAPPY FRIGGEN VALENTINES DAY!!! XDD -ish really happy- o 3o;; My first Valentines day with an actual valentine. X3 SO HAH!

-coughs- Anyways this song is based off of a Vocaloid song called Sweetiex2. :3 It's really nice, I've personally translated it, and I will eventually put up the AMV that accompanies this story. :3

Now the story itself is like one of those sentence stories... except with paragraphs. Yea... I'm to lazy to write 1 liners sorry. :B This is the Team GEMINI version of so and so's 50 sentence w/e stories. XD

:D This story is dedicated to my awesome beta Touma, to all of the good friends I've made here, and of course to all of my dedicated readers and fans. ;3

**Disclaimer** - We of Team GEMINI have no ownership of the anime/manga Mahou Shoujo Lyrica Nanoha and all of its seasons, nor the song Sweetiex2 by DixieFlatline, or the Vocaloid Hatsune Miku created by Yamaha and it's partners. xYuki does however own something by doing the translations to the song... yea we don't own shat.

(P.s - This story is also kind of xYuki's way of proving she really is Japanese... yes, we have a Japanese writer. Rofls.)

**Oh and just so you guys know, xYuki stayed up till 4am to get this finished on time.**

* * *

**The Fine Line Of Love Between Us**

**Happy Valentines Day Nanoha Fanfiction Readers**

* * *

**You and I, ****二人の間にほのかにただよう恋の香り**

_Between you and I, there is a faint scent of love_

Nanoha cried profusely on her best friend's shoulder. Hayate, Arisa, and Suzuka felt helpless during their friend's time of need, but all three of them knew that if anyone could help Nanoha cope it was Fate, so they sat back and watched as Fate's _white shirt _became drenched with Nanoha's tears.

The two held onto each other desperately, Nanoha clinging onto Fate tighter and tighter as if the blonde was going to disappear from her grasp. Even though the pain in Nanoha's heart was overwhelming, the three who sat back knew her pain was just beneath one other person's. The brunette may be the one crying, but the strong silent blonde was the one suffering the most. She had been there to witness her secret love's heart break over a silly boy.

**もっとキスして　ハグしてよ**

_So hug and kiss me more_

Fate kissed Nanoha's tears away, embracing her tightly to calm the other girl down. The kisses went from kissing away tears to friendly kisses on the cheek, and down to a soft tender kiss on the brunette's lips to overlap the good bye kiss the boy had given her before he walked away with another girl. This action calmed Nanoha down instantly, but Fate was scared to keep doing so in case the brunette began to pick up signs that Fate's kiss had, had another reason hidden away.

**本当のこころにやっと気付いたの**

_I've noticed my true heart_

That night Fate stayed over at Nanoha's house to keep her company and help mend the poor girl's broken heart. As the night progressed Nanoha's tears had stopped completely, her frown changed to a happy smile as she and Fate cuddled on the couch watching a romance movie with the rest of her family.

The lights were off in the family living room, the only light on was the light in the kitchen. Fate had her arm around Nanoha's shoulders, her thumb caressing her arm in a soothing motion. Nanoha thought it only fair that she wrapped her own arms around the tender blonde. Fate didn't seem to mind the action so the two sat there quietly watching the movie.

As seconds ticked by slowly, Nanoha began to feel uncomfortable. Fate felt so soft to the touch, but the arm she had around her was so strong and firm, stable so to say. Nanoha never felt safer... so why was her heart pounding so much?

**いつから意識してたんだろう優しくてキュートな友達**

_From what time was I aware of my kind and cute friend?_

Nanoha watched Fate's soccer game in front row seat. She wasn't really paying attention to the game; the whole entire sport bored her to death. With the game far from the top of the list, Nanoha was focused on the reason why she had been noticing things about the blonde haired girl that she had never been bothered to notice before.

**気付くと目が追いかけてた**

_And when I noticed it, my eyes had been following her_

A warm blush quickly spread on Nanoha's face when she realized she had been staring at Fate the whole time with an intense gaze. The sexy blonde drenched in sweat, her well endowed chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath, the silky strands of hair that was matted to her perfectly shaped face... and when Fate looked up to the stands, she smiled charmingly and waved at her. Nanoha was about to wave back, but then all the girls behind her began screaming like rabid fan girls.

**あこがれだからと嘘ついて**

_So I told a lie and said I loved her_

Nanoha felt an unknown jealously when she walked beside Fate. The taller girl was receiving much attention from the people around them. Many girls ran up to her and offered homemade lunches, phone numbers, and house keys; Fate of course rejected all of them without hesitation. So being fed up with all the attention Fate received from others, Nanoha pulled out her cell phone, selected Fate's number and hit the send message button and began pressing buttons.

A few seconds passed and Fate's phone began to ring, signaling that her message had been sent and received. Fate asked her to wait a moment so she could answer her phone. Fate pulled out the black cellular and almost dropped it when she had read the startling message.

**最初はほんのいたずらのメール**

_At first it was just a prank mail_

Fate's eyes widened with surprise and Nanoha waited for the blonde's reaction. She felt satisfied with the face Fate had made, but she knew she had to tell her the truth and say it was just a joke before things went out of hand.

**ただ少しだけ君を困らせてみたくて**

_However I just wanted to bug you a little _

Flipping her phone off Fate smiled and turned to Nanoha, she didn't seem as offended as the brunette had first thought, she seemed happy?

**それなのに**

_And yet..._

Some other people walked up to the blonde offering her more things, but she completely ignored them and wrapped her arms around Nanoha.

**You and I, ****二人の視線をあでやかに結ぶ恋の知らせ**

_You and I, our gazes beautifully connect the news of love to us_

The hold Fate had on Nanoha was tight enough to choke, but it was a nice feeling. The brunette could feel Fate's heart beating rapidly against her, and for some unknown reason her own was beating, she was excited. Fate let go of Nanoha and looked at her, the moment their eyes met a new sensation crossed both their minds at the exact same moment. Love.

**ちょっと待って嫌じゃないの？**

_Wait a minute, you don't mind this?_

Nanoha had been royally surprised by Fate accepting of her false confession of love. She had been swept away by the emotions rushing through her. She knew Fate was popular, but she wasn't into the whole dating scene, but yet... why did she accept her love confession? Her of all people... why?

"Hold on, you... don't mind?" Nanoha asked with a quirked eyebrow. Fate shook her head and smiled at Nanoha, causing yet another wave of unknown emotions to flow. "But we're both girls."

"So?" Fate replied with a nonchalant tone of voice.

**秘めてたこころが急にあふれ出す**

_The feelings that were kept a secret began to overflow _

With her heart beating faster and faster, Nanoha looked down at her shoes and blushed. The conversation she had with the beautiful blonde meant that they were now officially an item so to speak. Nanoha felt slightly guilty for not telling Fate that she had only sent the email because she was jealous that Fate was paying attention to someone that wasn't her... but she felt an overflow of joy just now and figured she'd keep the reason for the email a secret.

**こうして廻り出したんだ愛しくて不思議な関係**

_This is how it began to spin, this magical and beloved relationship_

Days had passed by quickly and the news spread quickly about the relationship Nanoha and Fate shared. Not many people were surprised about it, actually the majority of people thought that they were already a couple; no one was bothered by it in the end.

**から かわれてるだけ かも？**

_Or maybe I'm only just a substitute for a vacant spot?_

With a smile on her face, Nanoha walked around the locker area to find her girlfriend. When Nanoha did find her, she quickly hid behind the wall and listened to the conversation Fate was having with someone on the phone, her tone of voice soft and tender like the way you talk to your lover who you were madly in love with. She heard words such as, "Yea, I'm missing you to" and "I really wish you were here instead". The words had burned themselves into Nanoha's heart, her hand clenching her uniform tightly as she willed herself not to cry. Fate had been toying around with her the whole time.

**傷つかないようにはぐらかす**

_I began avoiding you so I wouldn't get hurt_

After over hearing the conversation Fate had with an unnamed person, Nanoha began avoiding the blonde. Whenever the two came into range with one another, Nanoha immediately went back to where she had came from and just took a different path. Any phone calls Fate had made were ignored automatically, messages erased without second though, desperate knocks on her door and the constant desperate calling of her name repeatedly was drowned out by an iPod with its volume on high, and any any attempts Fate made to talk to her were greeted with a side glace and nothing more.

The sad thing about this was the fact Nanoha had never asked who was on the phone with Fate that day. It was her twin sister Alicia who lived with their father in America.

**突然こぼれる君の涙**

_And suddenly your tears began to flow_

Nanoha and Fate accidentally bumped into each other in the hallway. The normally cheery girl and well primed blonde looked like they were both about to fall apart and cry at any minute. Fate was the first one to break down and cry, people turning their heads to see why one of the beautiful girls suddenly broke down into tears.

**本気で向き合ってくれたのが嬉しくて**

_I'm just so happy you faced me seriously_

Confused and nervous, Nanoha tried to calm the weeping blonde down without going anywhere near her. People were crowding around them asking what was going on and Nanoha didn't know how to reply. She looked around her and saw the faces of the people who had supported their relationship; she saw them look at her in such a way that sent shivers up her spine.

Fate eventually willed herself to stop her tears. She straightened herself up, taking deep steady breaths as she wiped away some stray tears. With a happy smile Fate said, "I'm just happy you finally looked at me seriously."

**とまらない**

_So don't stop_

Her feet began to move by themselves and soon Nanoha found herself wrapping her arms around Fate, holding the taller girl as tightly as she could, afraid to let go of her once more. Her tiny lie had expanded as she had predicted and caused so much pain for both her and her best friend. She couldn't escape the feeling she had dwelling within her, Fate had replaced the stupid boy who had broken her heart in a matter of days. Nanoha had fallen in madly love with Fate.

"I can guess things are over now huh?" Fate whispered into Nanoha's ear sadly, enjoying her final moments with the girl of her dreams.

Those small words had jammed themselves into Nanoha's head and something told her to never let go of the girl she had in her arms.

"No, it won't stop. My feelings for you..." Nanoha replied her mouth translating what her pounding heart screamed. "So don't stop loving me."

**You and I, ****二人のその手に心地よく伝わる恋の微熱**

_You and I, our hands comfortably transmit a slight fever of love_

After the incident in the hallway Nanoha and Fate were nearly inseparable. The two, holding hands whenever possible. The brunette was in the perfect relationship now, she had practically forgotten about the boy who started it all and laughed when he had asked for her to come back to him. He told her that she was looking incredibly cute now, always smiling, bouncing about, and of course glowing with joy.

"Thank you, you're the one that made me realize who I was truly in love with." was what Nanoha had told the boy who pledged his eternal love for her.

The dim-witted boy watched as his dream girl wrap herself around the athletic blonde, the two sharing a passionate kiss. He clearly saw Nanoha jump in excitement as the blonde touched her and he knew that very moment he had made the biggest mistake by letting Nanoha go.

**そっと触ってささやくよ君の弱いところをもっと知りたいの**

_I softly touch you and whisper, "I want to know more about you and your weaknesses."_

It was Valentine's Day, just about 5 months after they had gotten together. Nanoha was on top of Fate, her hands roaming about the beautiful blonde's delicious body, her lips dancing alongside Fate's, the two not daring to utter a word. They were in Nanoha's room with the door locked, lights on, and curtains down as clothes began to be shed onto the floor.

Earlier that week the brunette had asked permission from her father and mother if she could take things with Fate just a bit further. At first the bakery man and his wife were hesitant about their youngest child's intimate intentions. They contemplated the pros and cons of the whole topic. First was the fact their 17 year old daughter was asking them permission to give her virginity to her girlfriend of 5months, but best friend for 9 years. They knew that there was a special connection between them, they even suspected it to be romantic, but they had never expected things to move this fast. The next was the fact that Nanoha wanted them to do it in her room...

"I've wanted to see that new horror movie." Nanoha's older brother subtly suggested. He knew his little sister was serious about the blonde, and he understood that very well. He would rather see Nanoha and Fate hit a home run under the sheets, than see Nanoha and some lanky boy do it. "We can all go; it's supposed to be a great movie."

Nanoha's father had been wise to his son's unspoken words of acceptance and said, "Well, I guess the family can go see it. It's been quite some time since the last we saw a good slasher!"

"Un, I agree." Nanoha's mother added with a cheery smile.

Now the brunette was known for being nice not perceptive. She was completely lost in the conversation until her sister had said, "Translation, Mom and Dad just agreed to give you the house for the day so you and your sexy girlfriend could do what good girls shouldn't."

"O-Onee-chan!" Nanoha exclaimed with a heavy blush, the boldness she felt a while ago completely gone now.

With all their clothes on the floor, the excitement at its peak, Nanoha looked at her girlfriend and felt sufficiently inadequate compared to her. Fate's breasts were about a cup size larger then her own, Nanoha being a D-cup in Japanese standards.

Nanoha trailed her hand down Fate's body and leaned in kissing the naked blonde beneath her. They kissed for a minute or so before Nanoha broke the kiss. She ran her finger down Fate's jaw and smiled saying, "I want to know more about you and your weaknesses."

After that no more words were spoken other than cries for more and names feverishly cried out.

**何時かきっと離ればなれになる日がかわいい二人にやってくる**

_What time will the day for parting come for the two becoming cute? _

Nanoha and Fate stood together speechless, their hands clasped together as they listened to the announcement about Fate's highly awarded sports scholarship. People where clapping for the blonde's grand achievement, but two lovers were too far gone in their own little world to hear let alone care about their congratulations.

**そんな時は胸の奥で輝いてる甘く切ない最初のキスを**

_That moment something begins to shine in the depths of my heart, that heart clenching first kiss_

No words were spoken; they just kept looking at each other, afraid to stray away from the other. The shock of Fate getting the scholarship still not setting completely. It was lunch time at the moment, but food was the last thing they were thinking about.

"Nanoha, I-" Before Fate could say anything more, Nanoha had crossed the gap between them and kissed Fate on the lips. They heard Hayate playfully cheer them on telling them to get a room already. The room can come later; they were already planning on it anyways. When the kiss had finally broken Nanoha returned to her seat and giggled.

"This was how we had our first kiss." both Fate and Nanoha said as the same time.

**思い出して**  
_Do you remember that?_

They shared their first kiss during their second week of dating, Fate didn't want to startle Nanoha by moving too fast so she went slow with the brunette. They didn't even hold hands until Nanoha had been the one to have the guts to do it herself, and the kiss was a whole other step.

People describe kisses as something magical and stuff like that, but for the two who have been nothing more than friends... a kiss was definitely out of the question. They were content with kissing each other on the cheek, but the topic of a full contact kiss was well...

"I remembered how you forced yourself to sit beside me, waiting for your chance. You were so nervous." Fate chuckled, hugging Nanoha tightly.

"Yea, and I was so scared when my chance did come." Nanoha sighed out. She knew she had messed up their first kiss by suddenly forcing herself on the blonde without notice. And to anyone who saw it they would probably see it as something rather comical. "Gosh, I was so embarrassed."

"I didn't mind." Fate replied. "It was our kiss, and that's all that mattered."

**You and I ****二人の間にほのかにただよう恋の香り**

_Between you and I, there's a faint smell of love _

Tonight was the special night of the graduation dance. Nanoha had worn a beautiful one piece black dress that complimented her curves nicely. She had done her hair up and curled it with Hayate's help; she even applied some make up in hopes to excite her blonde haired date a little. Nanoha didn't apply much, she knew that the less make up she wore the better, and because of this smart choice she had stolen the spotlight alongside Fate.

Fate looked dashing in her tuxedo much to Nanoha's protest. The handsomely beautiful blonde said she wouldn't have minded wearing a dress, but she wore the tuxedo only to reinforce the fact Nanoha was her princess.

As the two slow danced they noticed the air around them had a different scent than usual, it was kind of like... love was in the air.

**もっとキスして　ハグしてよ**

_So hug and kiss me more_

After the dance ended and having said their goodbyes to friends, Nanoha and Fate headed towards their hotel room. When they had gotten there they didn't dare let go till the sun came up.

**本当のこころにやっと気付いたの**

_I've noticed my true heart_

Nanoha watched Fate sleep, the sun's rays bouncing off of her perfect skin giving the blonde perfect lighting. A sense of wonder struck her suddenly, just how long has Fate been in love with her, and how much pain did she put her through? Nanoha knew she had always turned to Fate when her heart was broken by a boy, and not even once did the blonde complain. She just sat there and held her as she cried.

"Maybe... the reason why I always ended up crying to you," Nanoha mumbled to the slumbering Fate. "Was because I was I knew you'd be there to hold me." Fate moved in closer to her, her breath tickling Nanoha's skin. "Or maybe it was just a cheap way for me to feel and end up between your breasts."

"It was the breasts that kept you coming back." Fate dead panned, her eyes still closed. She had been awake the whole time.

**You and I, ****二人のからだに**

_You and I, our bodies _

3 years had passed by quickly. Fate had declined her scholarship because it required her to study abroad over in America, and she just couldn't have that. She didn't want to be that far away from Nanoha and for so long as well. At first, Nanoha was mad at Fate for passing up such a great opportunity to further her future, but her anger was replaced with overwhelming happiness when Fate had told her that her future wasn't in her studies, it was here in Japan with Nanoha.

During those 3 years many things had changed physically between them. First off, Fate grew a bit taller, and Nanoha just kind of stayed the same height much to her distress. They were much more open about their relationship, before they were only comfortable about holding hands in public or linking arms, but now they didn't care. They kissed where ever, hugged where ever, flirted where ever, but they kept the decency to be intimate in privacy.

**優しく流れる愛の奇跡**

_A gentle miracle of love begins to flow_

With a nostalgic sigh, Nanoha gradually noticed how her and her best friends were starting to drift apart. She had heard about Hayate's engagement to Carim Gracia last, even though she had helped the two get together in the first place. Arisa and Suzuka had tied the knot about 3 months ago, and Nanoha hadn't heard from them since. Then again it was only fair, she was the one to start the drifting since she had gotten married first.

The brunette haired girl sat in bed with a good book, her swollen belly looking like it was about to pop any second. She wasn't really too interested in the book, she had read the same paragraph about three times in a row, her mind drifting back and forth to the alarm clock sitting next to the phone. Her wife should have been home about 45 minutes ago, she was late. Fate was never late... unless she was doing something funny with her new secretary, Tiana Lanstar or whatever the bitch's name was.

Nanoha's temper was beginning to rise now, so she reached for the phone sitting on the table nearby ready to dial Fate's work number when the door opened and slammed. The sound of laughter and footsteps filled the main floor of the large house. Nanoha figured Fate had brought a few of her friends from work over to come watch the soccer game on their big screen TV, but was pleasantly surprised when her loyal wife walked into the room with a large bouquet of her favorite flowers (sunflowers because they reminded her of Fate's hair and that funny thing that stuck out all the time) and a small stuffed bunny rabbit with the words "I love you" written on it.

"Sorry I'm late, Baby." Fate said as she leaned in closer to Nanoha, kissing the other girl soundly on the lips, careful of the babies within her wife's swollen tummy.

"I was worried about you." Nanoha replied with a huff, accepting the stuffed bunny Fate had given her and held it gently.

"Oh?" Fate chuckled as she loosened her tie. "Did you think I was having an affair with my secretary?" Fate asked jokingly, her grin fading when Nanoha replied by averting her eyes. "Aw, man!" Fate groaned slamming her palm into her face.

"I-It's not like I really thought you did," Nanoha tried to explain. "I'm pregnant and these mood swings put strange ideas into my head while you aren't here beside me."

Fate smiled at her and nodded her head all knowingly, she had been with one person her whole life and she wasn't about to throw all of that commitment down the drain just because her "servant" had a nice pair of breasts and a good ass on her.

"Anyways get out of bed!" Fate exclaimed with a playful grin.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want you to keep your guest waiting any longer then they have to." Fate replied, helping Nanoha onto her feet. Nanoha quirked her eyebrow and demanded an explanation. "Look either you go down there and greet them yourself, or they come up into our room and say hi."

"Eh...?"

Nanoha slowly made her way towards the stair railings, Fate silently supporting her with every step she took. With a hand on the railings, the other held tightly by Fate, Nanoha peered over to see the people Fate had brought home with her. She nearly broke down into tears as she saw the faces of her dear friends peering up at her waiting for her to be with them once more.

"You missed them right?" Fate asked her, a smile on her beautiful face.

**ぎゅっと握って離さないよ**

_I'll hold you tightly and I'll never let go of you_

Labor had been incredibly tough on her, this was her very first delivery and Fate had passed out about fifteen minutes ago. The doctors and nurses burst out into laughter when the blonde had finally keeled over in pain. They said she had done better than some male fathers, but this was just the first time they had seen a pregnant woman give her spouse a black eye and a broken arm during child birth.

When Nanoha first held her new baby girls, she didn't know what to feel. One, her wife was still in the ICU because when she had come to, Nanoha was crowning and in extreme pain, and the first thing the brunette did was punch the daylights out of her wife once more. Two, Nanoha was to fascinated by how tiny they were. She was sure that they were going to be short when they grew up... and three, her mind was blank of all other thoughts other then the fact she was a new mother.

Fate had been let out with a mild head injury due to hitting her head on the tiled floor, a black eye, a limp from hitting her leg on the bed, and a broken arm. Nanoha burst out into laughter when she saw her highly dignified wife come in the room with an ice bag over her left eye, a limp, and fully aware of the arm cast that Hayate had already doodled on.

The whole ordeal was pretty traumatic, especially for Fate, and they decided that if they wanted any more kids... they'd adopt, no questions asked.

**君の弱いところをずっと守りたいの**

_I want to protect you and your weaknesses forever_

Nanoha watched Fate hunched over some complicated files in her spacious office. She had a big deal to settle with the neighboring company and it was really stressing her out. If the merger went without hassle Fate would receive a hefty raise in her pay check, a good promotion, and of course more control of the hours she worked.

Sighing, Nanoha entered the office and wrapped her arms around her wife's shoulders, the blonde stiffening up with the sudden physical interaction. Nanoha knew that Fate was trying her best, but Fate had very low self esteem when it came to what she did even though she excelled at it.

The blinds where down and the door locked, Nanoha made sure of that. Fate looked at her with a weary look and smiled weakly at her. Nanoha took her regular spot on Fate's lap, her arms coiling around the blonde's head holding her close to her chest. Fate needed to calm down and forget that the people in the company depended on her, this was a weakness the strong woman never wanted people to see... but it was tearing her apart inside. Nanoha new this very well and accepted Fate's faults fully, because she had promised the day she sent that prank email to Fate that glorious day, she had promised herself to protect Fate and her weaknesses without wavering.

**これからもよろしくね**

_Let's get along from now on okay?_

Tiana stood in front of Fate, her shirt unbuttoned; bra removed and tears streaking her rosey cheeks. The red head pleaded for Fate to look at her seriously and give her a chance to express how she felt, but Fate rejected her flatly.

"I'm married, Tiana." Fate said with a serious tone in her voice. "And I've been well aware of your feelings from the get go, but please understand my own. I've found my soul mate at the age of 9, so please... don't ruin this for me. I'm not the one for you."

Tiana had accepted this and apologized for imposing her feelings on the devoted blonde. Fate trusted the red head in keeping her promise about stopping her advances, but she wasn't prepared to hear the fact Tiana had met her older twin sister.

**いつまでも一緒だよ**

_We'll always be together forever _

Six years have passed, Nanoha and Fate's daughters hitting the rowdy age of 13. Nanoha constantly complained about the grey hairs she found, not that Fate ever noticed them to begin with, but she complained anyways afraid that Fate would find her less attractive because she was starting to getting old, and once again, Fate never noticed. To her Nanoha was and will always be Nanoha, the girl she had fallen in love with at the tender age of 14.

"Be it thirty seven, fifty, or a hundred and fourteen you'll always be the one who holds my heart." Fate whispered into Nanoha's ear. "I can't see myself be with anyone else but you. We'll be together forever. I love you."

**二人でどこまでも**

_We'll be together till the end of the world_

Nanoha and Fate watched their daughter Kiseki, a stunning image of Fate during her younger days, stand beside her own bride Kyoumi Yagami. It was an odd match at first, but after years of watching their romance unfurl it was surprisingly perfect. Kiseki's straight forward and calm nature matched up to Kyoumi's Hayate-ish personality. Yes, Hayate-ish, that was the only way Hayate and her friends could describe her daughter's distinct personality.

Kiseki's twin sister couldn't make it to the wedding because she was off in Germany competing in some large scale soccer tournament. The wedding reception had played the game on several screens so the guests wouldn't crowd around the single TV. Kokoro had kicked the winning shot of the game and everyone cheered.

"Do you have any words to say to your fans? Today is your sister's wedding to isn't it?" a sports reporter asked the blue eyed blonde haired girl.

Kokoro grinned proudly and grabbed hold of the mic and said, "Kiseki, Sis, grats on the wedding! Sorry I couldn't be there, I'll be sure to be there for the next one I promise." Kiseki growled at her sister and held onto Kyoumi's hand, reassuring the taller girl that she wasn't going to go anywhere. "Nah, just kidding. You and Kyoumi are a match made perfect in idiot heaven, next to our own parents that is. Nyahaha, anyways seriously now... congratulations Lil'Sis, I'm really sorry I couldn't make it, and as my apology I won the game for you." Kokoro winked at the camera and ran off to cheer with the rest of her teammates.

Nanoha and Fate had a hearty laugh at their eldest daughter's quirky antics and couldn't agree more. Kiseki and Kyoumi were perfect together, but so were they.

With Kiseki out of the way, the perfect duo set their sights on their youngest daughter Vivio. They knew perfectly well that Kokoro and Vivio had a thing going on between them, but the two just wouldn't admit it because of their titles as "sisters".

"I'll give them 1 year." Nanoha said with a sly grin.

"I'll take you to that." Fate replied.

**歩いて行こう**

_Step by step let's go!_

Many things had happened since Kiseki and Kyoumi's wedding two years ago. Kokoro and Vivio announced their engagement like Nanoha had predicted, but this news was overshadowed by Kiseki's startling confession about being pregnant. Hayate had theorized that Kokoro and Kiseki planned to announce their big news on the same day just too over shadow the older twin's embarrassment about marrying her adopted little sister. This theory was of course was tossed aside like the other crack pot theories Hayate had made in the past... little had they known, Hayate was finally right about something…for once.

Arisa and Suzuka had witnessed their own children get into political office, medical fields, and of course faced the tragedy of watching their second child die of a serious heart complication. Even though Noctis's passing was sudden, Suzuka and Arisa were fine with it. They knew their son didn't have much longer to live, so when the time came they just spent time and saved precious moments with him. The funeral was held on a bright sunny day, a great tribute to the son who loved black above all other shades and colors

Fate had climbed the ranks in her company and reached to the point where she was appointed CEO. The blonde was very grateful and accepted the job with stride, but it was slowly wearing her down and Nanoha could see it whenever she dropped by Fate's work office. There was talk of getting Fate to retire; she worked hard all her life to keep her dream of treating Nanoha like a real princess instead of just looking the part like in their graduating dance all those years ago. Fate had attained that dream long ago. When she gained it was the moment she had asked Nanoha to marry her at the age of 21.

Although their financial riches were quite impressive, they were still not as great as the twin heiresses, Arisa and Suzuka. The two lived in a well sized house with a pool in the back, owned three luxury cars one of which costing around one million dollars in American dollars, a white pony from Kiseki's childhood, a massive dog named Arf, and of course their name in the chain of Midori Ya Cafe's all over Japan.

With a sleepy yawn, Nanoha laid down beside her sleeping wife and smiled. She kissed the ever so beautiful blonde on the cheek and sighed happily. _'And to think... I gained all of this because of my jealousy and a silly little prank email.' _Nanoha thought to herself. _'But maybe, those two factors only pushed the destined chain of effects into a faster direction. We were in love before we realized it.'_

**お わり**

_The End_

In the end Nanoha and Fate lived a happily ignorant life together. Nanoha believing that her little prank all those years ago had gotten away unscathed, but what she didn't know was that Fate had known the truth whole time. The highly perceptive blonde saw through Nanoha's little lie the moment she read the text message, but overjoyed and spilling with glee, Fate decided to go along with it just to gain a few more precious moments with the girl she loved even though it was all a sham.

The things love will do to a person is rather astounding, even more if it starts out as a lie... love will always find away to be victorious.


End file.
